Hearts & Fists – Lovers' Sparring Match
by T2 Angel
Summary: Chun-Li vs. Ryu. How can two people so much in love be such fierce warriors, even against each other? Let's have a look. Quick drabble, one-shot.


**A/N: Well, I'm back with another one-shot! So, this one is a little out of place, as far as publishing, with the timeline I've created here. Let's establish that timeline now, shall we?**

**Hearts & Fists (The Original Story)**

****Hearts & Fists** - The First Date  
><strong>

****Hearts & Fists - Lovers' Sparring Match (Current Story)  
><strong>**

******Hearts & Fists - The Proposal  
><strong>****

********Hearts & Fists - The Wedding  
><strong>******

**********Hearts & Fists** - A Deal's A Deal  
><strong>******

********So, yeah, now that we have that, I hope you guys enjoy this little drabble I came up with. I just like this little universe I created and it's so much fun to write about. Now, then, I have to say this. WARNING: this will probably be one of the most SICKENINGLY sweet stories I have ever done. And, I have done a few AAML (Ash & Misty Love) stories. Let that sink in. Yeah, even I may get sick from all the sweetness in this story. Forgive me, in advance. It was just an idea and I thought it would be fun. Enjoy!********

* * *

><p>Ryu adjusted the belt on his gi while Chun-Li rolled her bands around her wrist. They looked at each other's attire; the very same as when they first met.<p>

"Just like old times, huh?" Chun-Li asked.

Ryu nodded. "Yeah… just like old times." He stared at her, looking at her up and down. He could see a million women and more and none of them would ever compare to Chun-Li. As he gazed at her, he couldn't, for the life of him, remember why he never noticed her beauty back in those days. He realized maybe he did, he was just focused on other things and couldn't do anything about it, anyway. Nor would he, at the time. But, now, he couldn't see anything but her beauty, her strength, and the power she carried. Just looking at her reminded him why he ever decided to make the decision to stay in the first place.

She loved it when he looked at her like that. It always made her smile. She remembered the first day she saw images of this man who wore a white gi, a red bandanna, and always looked ready for a battle. His tenacity, his drive, his determination, all were just parts of what made him who he is and just more reasons as to why she was so in love with him. But, first things first. She entered into a fighting stance. "Are you ready?"

He smiled. "And raring."

She smiled then put on a war face. With a yell, she jumped at him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Earlier that morning.<strong>_

Chun-Li walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi," he replied.

"Hi. Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure."

She walked over and sat down.

"What's on your mind?"

"I want to have a sparring match with you."

He looked at her, surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah. Like before, but, nothing on the line, no stakes, no big fight feel. Just you and me."

It was a fight. Naturally, he loved the idea. "Not that I'm complaining but what brought this on?"

She shrugged. "I just miss the fun I used to have fighting you."

"It was fun for you?"

"You never fought to kill me."

He chuckled. "Good point."

"Besides…" she paused. She smiled, "How we met, how all of this started, was because I met a man who was stronger than any other. Couldn't help but fall in love. I just want to see those skills again, experience them firsthand like before." She gave him a smug smirk. "And prove mine are better."

He chuckled. "You certainly know how to sweet-talk a guy."

She smiled. "So?"

"Sounds like fun."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present.<strong>_

Chun-Li went for a kick to Ryu's head that he dodged before coming back with a punch of his own that he deflected. He came around a spin kick that she ducked under. She went for several palm strikes but he managed to move out of her reach. He came back and through a straight punch but she caught his arm, rolled backward, taking him off of his feet, and tossed him to the ground back first. He laid on the ground as he started to get his bearings; he had to react quickly as his girlfriend came down with a double stomp. He got to his feet and caught her arm wrist just as she was going to another open palm strike and threw to the side. Hitting the ground, she groaned and kicked his hand away. She pushed up on her hands and went for a Spinning Bird Kick. Though he was in the process of moving back, about two kicks caught him before he could avoid the attack altogether, leaving him a slight disoriented. She put herself up right and went for another kick. He dodged it and kept doing so until he waited for the proper attack she was waiting for. He finally found it when she left a palm strike out a half a second too long. He grabbed her wrist and arm, flipped her over his shoulder, and pinned both arms behind her. She groaned, managed to get herself to a seated position, managed to jump, and throw her body weight to flip Ryu over and release her. He rolled along the ground and got up just in time to catch a punch from Chun-Li. She threw a forearm but he managed to lock that arm in with his other arm.

They stopped, arms locked in place. They were drenched in sweat, their muscles were sore, and they were both out of breath. And they could not feel better. They both smiled. They couldn't stop smiling. Even sparring was made better now. They were both trying to figure out how was that even possible.

Still trying to get out of her boyfriend's impressive grip, Chun-Li smiled. "I know one way to get you to concede."

"And what's that?" Ryu couldn't stop himself from asking.

She leaned forward and kissed him.

He broke the kiss long enough to say, "That's cheating!"

She ignored his complaint, on his lips again in no time. This was way too perfect, they both thought. They stopped kissing each for the fun of it as the passion they held for each other took over. Their arms automatically dislodged from each other so they could wrap their arms around each other.

They stopped and stared at each other for a while. They were out of breath but it was impossible to tell whether it was from the fighting or the making out. It was probably both but they thoroughly enjoyed both so they hardly cared which.

"Draw?" Ryu asked, smirking.

"Draw," Chun-Li agreed with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, folks! With that, I'm going back to keep working on the Hearts & Fists sequel. I promise, it's on its way! Leave me some reviews on this one! Please and thank you!**


End file.
